Dr Chad Dylan Cooper
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Sonny falls ill and there's no one ot take care of her, Chad takes it as his responsibility to care for her. As Chad cares for Sonny, Sonny sees a side of Chad Dylan Cooper that she didn't know existed. A side of him that she really likes.


**I've been sick the past few weeks and that actually inspired me to write this Channy story :)**** So here's **_**Dr. Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Twilight.**

Tween drama star Chad Dylan Cooper was doing what he usually did every day. Casually wandering the halls of the set of _So Random!_, usually to annoy Sonny Monroe in some way, shape or form. So he went to look for Sonny where she usually was, her and Tawni's dressing room. He knocked on the door labeled _Tawni Heart and Sonny Monroe_.

"Come in," said a voice that sounded like Sonny's from the other side. It didn't seem like Sonny's voice though. It was the right pitch and everything, but instead of sounded bright and cheerful, this voice sounded weak and nasally. Chad opened the door, peeking his head through the crack in the door. All he saw was a head of brown hair peeking out from under a red blanket on the couch.

"Who is it?" said the weak voice again, followed by a loud cough.

"Sonny, is that you?" Chad asked. Sonny moaned, pulling the blanket up over her head.

"Chad, leave me alone," she said. Of course, Chad didn't listen and instead moved to sit on the edge of the couch, gently pulling down the blanket. Sonny didn't fight against him, burying her head in a pillow.

"Sonny, are you sick?" he asked.

"No," Sonny said sarcastically, "I'm just lying hear hacking my lungs up for fun."

"Snippy," Chad said with a smirk, "Where's the rest of Chuckle City?"

"Tawni, Nico and Grady went to the mall," Sonny said, "I told them to go without me. And Marshall had to go to some meeting." Sonny sneezed, grabbing a tissue from the nearby table and blowing her nose.

"So no one's here to take care of you?" Chad asked, feeling slightly ticked off that Sonny was left here all by herself and sick. Chad pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever," he mumbled.

"Since when are you a doctor?" Sonny asked, throwing out her used tissue.

"Since now, I'm taking care of you," Chad said in an authouritive tone.

"Oh, Chad, you don't need to do that," Sonny said, attempting to sit up, but Chad pushed her back down to the couch.

"You need to rest," Chad said, "I'll go to the cafeteria and get you some soup." Sonny watched Chad leave and he was barely gone for five minutes before he returned with a tray that had a bowl of steaming hot soup on top.

"I hope you like chicken noodle," Chad said, putting the soup down on the table.

"It's my favorite," Sonny said with a small smile, "Chad, this is so sweet." Chad shrugged, a smirk pulling up the edges of his mouth.

"I have my moments," he said. He scooped up some of the soup in a spoon and held it to Sonny's mouth. Sonny raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're sick, I'm feeding you," Chad said simply, "Now open your mouth." Sonny couldn't help but smile as Chad fed her the soup. This was a whole different side of Chad Dylan Cooper she was seeing. A side that she thought never existed. A caring side.

Chad made sure Sonny ate all the soup, including the broth.

"Anything else you need?" Chad asked.

"Can you pass me the remote?" Sonny asked, pointing to the remote on top of the TV. Chad passed it to her, feeling her forehead once again. Sonny felt her cheeks burn as his skin came in contact with hers.

"How do you feel?" he asked, "You cheeks are really red."

"I'm fine," Sonny squeaked.

"Do you want me to stay?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded.

"If you don't mind," Sonny said, sitting up straight on the couch. Chad sat next to her as she hit the play button for the DVD. To Chad's surprise, she laid her head on his shoulder as she watched the DVD. Sonny was already a bit into the movie, so it took Chad a while to find out what movie it was.

"_Twilight_?" he asked. Sonny nodded, grinning.

"I love this movie," she said, "Edward is the dreamiest." Sonny sighed. Chad frowned at the screen.

"He's al'ight," he said, "You know I was offered that part and turned them down." To Chad's surprise, Sonny smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chad asked, rubbing the back of his head. For a sick girl, Sonny hit hard.

"How could you turn down the role of _Edward Cullen_?" she said, "He's only the most gorgeous, romantic, sweetest guy in the world!"

"He sparkles in the sun," Chad said, "No way was I, Chad Dylan Cooper, sparkling." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal about Edward anyway?" Chad asked, "Why for girls go crazy over him?"

"Because every girl wants a guy like Edward," Sonny said dreamily, "Someone caring and kind and sweet and romantic. And the way he's unconditionally in love with Bella, every girl wants that kind of love. They want a guy to love them the way Edward loves Bella."

"Have you found that guy?" Chad asked, putting an arm around Sonny's shoulders. Sonny smiled.

"I think I saw him once," Sonny said, snuggling into Chad's side, "But I don't see him often."

"He lives in Wisconsin?" Chad asked. Sonny sneezed again and blew her nose before saying, "No. He lives in L. A. In fact, he has his own show."

"Do I know him?" Chad asked. Sonny giggled.

"Yeah, you and him are friends," she said. Chad's brow furrowed.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"You," Sonny said with a laugh, "The way you took care of me today, I saw a bit of Edward Cullen in you."

"Hey, I'm not totally heartless," Chad said, "I wasn't just going to leave you here sick to fend for yourself."

"Thank you Chad," Sonny said, leaning up to kiss Chad's cheek. Chad felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Sonny just sighed, putting her head back on Chad's shoulder. Suddenly, she felt Chad's lips kiss her forehead as he muttered, "Your welcome." Sonny smiled as she and Chad watched the movie, thinking about how she had found her own Edward Cullen in Chad Dylan Cooper.

**There's **_**Dr. Chad Dylan Cooper**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
